


Straight Faced

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Kinktober 2019, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 18- library !_________________"So...yeah, that's why I can't go to the library to study any more." Peter smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "Sorry."





	Straight Faced

"So did you know that spiders are extra sensitive to vibrations?" Tony glanced to Peter, looking up from his book. 

Peter pulled off of the older man's cock, giving him a look. "Yes. I'm very aware." 

He hated how steady Tony's voice could be, even when getting a blowjob. His voice didn't even shake with nerves that they could be caught! It was crazy. And he honestly hated it. Peter liked being able to hear how he affected his boyfriend. 

And Tony just stayed where he was, flipping through the pages of a book that he had randomly picked from the shelves surrounding them. And of course it was about spiders. Of course. 

Peter rolled his eyes, moving back to his position with Tony's cock halfway down his throat. 

Every few seconds he would pause, sure that he had heard someone. He was so nervous. They were in a public library for god's sake! They could so easily be caught. 

And still, Tony stayed cool as a cucumber. 

Eventually, Peter got more into it, less worried about someone finding them. He batted his eyelashes as Tony kept reading, trying hard to pretend that the man was saying something sexy instead of reading about arachnids. 

And he started picking up on slight hitches in Tony's breathing, or a slight increase in his heartbeat. The older man got a hand into his hair and he moaned as quietly as he could. A signal that he was close. 

So Peter kept going, more into the idea of doing it in public than ever. 

And as soon as he felt Tony's cock twitch on his tongue and start spilling into his mouth, he heard a shriek. 

Oops. 

________________

"So...yeah, that's why I can't go to the library to study any more." Peter smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "Sorry." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke !


End file.
